1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluid ejection device system for ejecting fluid from a nozzle to treat a biological tissue.
2. Related Art
There is proposed a fluid ejection device for ejecting fluid such as water and physiological saline from a nozzle in a pulse-like manner to thereby perform excision, incision, and the like of a biological tissue (see, for example, JP-A-2008-82202). When a surgical operation is performed using the fluid ejection device, it is possible to perform the surgical operation without thermally damaging the biological tissue or damaging tissues such as blood vessels and nerves.
The fluid ejection device supplies the fluid to a fluid chamber using a supply pump and reduces the volume of the fluid chamber to pressurize the fluid to thereby eject the fluid from the nozzle in a pulse-like manner. Therefore, the fluid chamber needs to be filled with the fluid. If air bubbles are mixed in the fluid chamber, the fluid cannot be ejected. Therefore, when the use of the fluid ejection device is started, initial filling work for filling the fluid chamber with the fluid is necessary. Thereafter, air bubble discharge work for discharging the air bubbles in the fluid chamber needs to be performed as appropriate.
However, in the initial filling work and the air bubble discharge work, an operator holds the fluid ejection device and adjusts an ejection amount and the like while directing the fluid to be ejected to a container in which the fluid can be stored. Therefore, the operator is burdened with the work.